The present invention refers generally to vibration control in motor vehicles, such as cars, busses, trucks etc. More specifically, the invention refers to a device for motor vehicles having a support structure adapted to be mounted in the vehicle and a steering wheel, which is rotatably connected to the support structure, wherein the device includes a control unit, a sensor device, which is connected to the control unit, wherein the sensor device is adapted to sense vibrations in the steering wheel and to provide a sensor signal related to the sensed vibrations, and an actuator device, which is connected to the control unit and adapted to influence the vibrations in the vehicle.
The present invention also refers to a device for a motor vehicle, including a support structure adapted to be mounted in the vehicle, a steering wheel rotatably connected to the support structure, a control unit, a sensor device, which is connected to the control unit, wherein the sensor device is adapted to sense vibrations in the steering wheel and to provide a sensor signal related to the sensed vibrations, and an actuator device, which is connected to the control unit and adapted to influence vibrations in the vehicle.
Furthermore, the present invention refers to a motor vehicle including a support structure mounted in the vehicle, a steering wheel, which is rotatably connected to the support structure, and a device, wherein the device includes a control unit, a sensor device, which is connected to the control unit, wherein the sensor device is adapted to sense vibrations in the steering wheel and to provide a sensor signal related to the sensed vibrations, and an actuator device, which is connected to the control unit and adapted to influence vibrations in the vehicle.
Such motor vehicles usually include a support structure, which is designed as a support beam extending in the vehicle transversely to the longitudinal driving direction of the vehicle and between the two sides of the vehicle, and more specifically between the two so-called A-posts, i.e. the post-like elements extending upwardly between the front shield and a respective forward door of the vehicle. This support beam has many functions, for instance to support different components such as the steering column, the dashboard, units for controlling ventilation and air conditioning, etc. As the most essential support components in the vehicle, this support structure is subjected to dynamic loads causing vibrations. There are normally several sources for dynamic loads, such as the engine of the vehicle, the contact to the road on which the vehicle is running, and various mechanical drive members. The vibrations present in the support structure propagate via the steering column to the steering wheel of the vehicle. Steering wheel vibrations may be experienced by the driver as monotone and irritating, which for instance is the case with at least a part of the vibrations from the engine. Certain of the steering wheel vibrations may however be desirable at least to a certain extent. This is perhaps the case especially for vibrations generated by the road and which contribute to transfer road feeling and contact to the road, which is demanded by many drivers and which many drivers regard as an important component for increasing the driving experience and also for increasing the driving security.
US 2002/0130533 discloses a support beam extending between the A-posts of a motor vehicle. The support beam is arranged to carry a plurality of different vehicle components, such as a steering column, air conditioning, ventilating members, heating members, air bags, a centre console, a fuse box, a glove compartment, etc. The support beam includes piezo elements including both a sensing function and a vibration-generating function, the piezo elements are located at the two opposite ends of the support beam, in a central area of the support beam and at the attachment of the steering column to the support beam. The purpose of this construction disclosed in this previously published application is to provide an improved support beam.